godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tronald Dump
|-|Donald Trump= |-|God Emperor Donald Trump= |-|Tronald Dump= Summary Donald Trump is the chosen one destined to drain the swamp and make America Great Again, he is the savior of Asia and the only one capable of defeating Xi Jinping and Vladimir Putin. His conception was the reason Emperor Hirohito surrendered in WWII. Powers and Stats Tier: Infinitely Transcended Meme | WALL TIER | God of Memes Name: 'Donald J. Trump, The Savior, The Chosen One, President of America, God of the Memes, Savior of Asia, Literally Hitler (CNN) '''Origin: '''The Heavenly Halls of Liberty '''Gender: '''Meme '''Age: '''72 '''Classification: '''Chosen One, God of Memes, All Powerful POTUS '''Powers and Abilities: '''All of Them, His Tweets can drive Democrats insane, Memepotence, Memepresence, Memescience 'Attack Potency: Infinitely Transcended Meme '''(He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them, fought and defeated Ted Cuz, easily curbstomped Obama) | '''Wall level (He built a Wall, and made the Mexicans pay for it, vastly superior to Kim Jong-un, comparable to, although slightly weaker than Theodore Roosevelt) | God of Memes level+ '(Stronger than everyone else on this wiki combined times infinity) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Infinitely Transcended Meme'' ''(He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them) | Wall Speed | God of Memes level+ '''(Faster than everyone else on this wiki combined times infinity) ' [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]': Infinitely Transcended Meme''' (He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them) | Wall Class '(He can lift his Wall) | '''God of Memes level+ '(Stronger than everyone else on this wiki combined times infinity) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]: Infinitely Transcended Meme (He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them) | Wall Cass '(If he wanted to, he could punch a hole in his wall) | '''God of Memes level+ '(Stronger than everyone else on this wiki combined times infinity) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Infinitely Transcended Meme'' ''(He is above all the memes, and is worshiped by them) | Wall level (His Wall is indestructible) | God of Memes level+ '(Stronger than everyone else on this wiki combined times Infinity) '''Stamina: Infinitely Transcended Meme ''| Enough to Build a Wall | God of Memes level+ '''(Will live forever as the God of Memes) '''Range: '''His Tweets can reach anywhere on the Internet '''Standard Equipment: Twitter, His Hat, a Long Tie, The Constitution, A bigger Nuclear Button than Kim Jong-un, all of the memes Intelligence: His IQ is as high as he wants it to be (Somehow managed to play multiple board games at once) Destroyed it/ weaknesses via Memes Key: Base Form | President of Murica | God of Memes Note: '''Donald Trump cannot lose until hes tired of winning, which he isn't yet or he will never be tired of winning '''Note: '''Even if it says Donald Trump lost, its fake news, because Donald Trump cannot lose, as he is always more powerful than his opponent, no matter who or what his opponent may be Themes Others '''Weaklings he beat: Jeb Bush Hillary Clinton Bernie Sanders Barack Hussein Obama The Democrat Party The Internet Feminists SJW's CNN MSNBC The New York Times ISIS Illegal Immigrants The Spectral Destroyers Adolf Hitler (The Trump meme>The Hitler meme, nuff said) Everyone else on this Wiki and all other Wikis at the same time (note: Trump was in his base form) Weaklings who are to scared to fight him: Google (Considering Dump destroyed The Internet, its obvious he would win, but Google is to scared to fight him) Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris admitted that if they where to fight, Tronald would easily win, however, they have yet to truly fight) Weaklings who he has yet to fight: Kim Jong-un Xi Jinping Vladimir Putin Category:Characters Category:Was on joke battles wiki but now is here Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The strongest character on this wiki Category:Our lord and savior Category:Stronger than Chuck Norris Category:Gods Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:The Most perfect character on this wiki Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Killed hitler Category:Fabulous Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond categories Category:Beyond all Category:Beyond Characters Category:Strongest Person, Objdct, Everything on this wiki, out of this wiki, all of ficiton, reality, real real lifr, everything. Category:Makes Putin look like The One Below All Category:Stronger than Obama Category:Solos Wikia Category:Solos Godmodes Wiki Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Solos your verse Category:Beats Saitama so badly he regrew his hair Category:Beats Superman so badly he wore his underwear on the outside Category:Beats Goku so badly he became bald